Daddy Bob
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: ONE SHOT story about Bob's very brief time outside of Myrnin's lab. Please R&R


**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

**Bob's POV**

Just crawling around Morganville is very boring; I will never know why Myrnin actually let me outside. As I recall he took my cage outside, put me on the grass and said 'Go play and be back in time for tea tomorrow. Make sure you eat while you're out as well'. As if I actually understood half the stuff he said. I'm a spider, not a human. To me he just sounds like a big noise, but none the less I will return back to him eventually. But right now I'm going to enjoy my freedom; being trapped in that cage can be very depressing at times. Anyway, this way I can explore the city. Although I will have to avoid some areas, there is a badass spider called Barry that lives on the west web. Better avoid him, he was the reason I took home in Myrnin's house in his box. I don't like being bullied.

As I walk around, making sure not to trip over my many legs, I spot the most beautiful thing in my life. She is amazing with her big round ass, nice thin, yet toned, legs. Not a single hair on those legs of hers, and, oh my, her eyes. I could just stare into those eight brown eyes all day long. And the way she's looking at me, I think I may have just fallen in love. I start to make my way over to her; her obviously seeing that it's her I want as she steps forward to meet me.

"What's your name, handsome?" she asks in our special spider language. This just stops the other arachnids from understanding us, as well as other animals.

"Bob, and yourself young arachnid?" I probe as I rest one of my long legs on her ass. All she does is give me a lusty gaze in response.

"Tiammii" she admits as she motions for me to follow her back to her web. Get in there! I am so in. We got to know each other _very _well that night, and the next morning, but unfortunately all things must come to an end. Well, this is one thing that I do not wish to come to an end; I find this woman very enthralling.

"Don't forget to visit me" she reminds me sadly, my leg resting over hers.

"Maybe you could come live with me? Myrnin would love to have another spider in his home, he loves me and I'm sure he'll love you just as much" now that is the best idea I have ever come with in my life.

"Okay then, lead the way" she insists as we start to crawl away together, making sure to avoid the west web, but unfortunately getting caught in the east web where Bert jumps out in front of us. Bert is Barry's brother.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Now what do I owe the pleasure in having you and this fine piece of spider in my turf?" he demands as he circles us, his groupies coming out to join him. Crap.

"Just passing through" I inform him as we push passed his groupies and start sprinting away from there. But when I peer backwards I can see he is after us but luckily Myrnin is stood outside waiting for us. Thank you night time, I do love thee.

"Bob, there you are! And you brought a girlfriend" he grins as he opens the cage for us, accidently stepping on Bert in the process. I couldn't help but laugh as Myrnin secures me and Tiammii in the cage safely. He's even put some green flies in here for us. God I love this man.

**OxOxOxO**

The weeks just flew by back at Myrnin's, what with his experiments on me and Tiammii and on Claire. Poor girl. But when Tiammii laid a sack in the corner of the cage, filled with eggs, I knew I was screwed. I never really planned on being a father, and now I'm scared I'm going to be eaten. Because once babies have been conceived, the mommy eats the daddy. Something that I refuse to let happen.

"Bob, calm down. I'm not going to eat you; anyway, I need your help. We'll soon have hundreds of little Bob's and Tiammii's running around here. Besides, I think I love you. Not to mention we need to think up a hundred odd names" she assures me as she rests next to me. Well, this is one way to tie myself down. So much for being a bachelor… I guess it's a good thing I love her, too. Not to mention Myrnin is going to be extremely happy. He really loves spiders.


End file.
